


Electroman adventures!

by RavingRadish



Series: The adventures of Electroman! [1]
Category: Megaman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electroman fights his arch enemy, Megaman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electroman adventures!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to make a story on a charcter from a song by my favourite DJ, WaterFlame! You can listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb6KyewC_Vg

He stood there, looking straight at the huge thunderstorm that was heading towards where he lived, he wondered: Is it really that bad? It's just some fork lightning, as long as we stay inside, we'll be fine. He watched as the massive storm was going mad. CRRRRAAAACK. He got a bit nervous and went inside and watched out his window. "Hey look! A storm! I do love storms!" said Electroman. "Ok, maybe this storm isn't just some fork lightning." Said Megaman. Now the storm was out of control, it cut the power to the village that Megaman recently moved to. Megaman ran outside where all the other villagers were. "Oh my god! What is that?!" Said a local from the village. A giant robot fell from the sky. "Wily!" Shouted Megaman. "Greetings Megaman! It seems you moved to a new place huh? Well-" Dr. Wily was cut off by a loud bang. "Fork lightning just hit the Bay downtown!" Said another villager. CRRRAAACK. Wily had gone silent. Suddenly, the mech blew up. A figure appeared in the flames. Electroman!


End file.
